Kingdom Hearts: Universal/Walter Lantz (December 2016 version)
''Kingdom Hearts: Universal/Walter Lantz (December 2016 version) ''is a another remake to Sarah West's original idea back in March 2016. it is an American-Japanese RPG role-playing video game. it would be published by Universal Studios, Illumination Entertainment, Amblin Entertainment, Peter Jackson, Walter Lantz Productions, Laika, Focus Features, and Square-Enix, as well being released for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PlayStation Vita. Summary A 16-year-old boy name Takashi Kurumi (Scott Doyle in the English version) and his Universal/Walter Lantz friends Woody Woodpecker and Andy Panda, has to save the worlds of Universal Studios, Illumination Entertainment, Amblin Entertainment, Peter Jackson, Walter Lantz Productions, Laika and Focus Features from Buzz Buzzard, Yoshuma (Ralphie in the English version and Scott's enemy) and Dark Ghosts. Worlds *Tutorial *Scott Doyle's City *Skull Island (King Kong) *Earthworm Galaxy (Earthworm Jim) *Green River (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Great Pyramid of Giza (Despicable Me 1) *Truffula Forest (The Lorax) *Max's Pound (The Secret Life of Pets) *Bloomsberry (Curious George) *Hill Valley (Back to the Future series) *Great Valley (Final level/The Land Before Time) *The Land of Ghosts (last level) Characters Original characters *Takashi Kurumi (Scott Doyle in the English version) *Akane Kurumi (Hannah Doyle in the English version and Scott's older sister) *Mikayo Kurumi (Betty Doyle in the English version and Scott's mother) *Joshama Kurumi (Timothy Doyle in the English version and Scott's father) *Nagisa Hanasaki (Vicky Fitzgibbons in the English version and Scott's best friend from school) *Yoshuma (Ralphie in the English version and Scott's enemy) Walter Lantz Productions *Woody Woodpecker *Winnie Woodpecker *Andy Panda *Miranda Panda *Chilly Willy *Smedley *Wally Walrus *Buzz Buzzard *Miss Meany *Knothead *Splinter Universal Cartoon Studios/Universal Animation Studios *Earthworm Jim *Peter Puppy *Princess What's-Her-Name *Snott *Queen Pulsating, Bloated, Festering, Sweaty, Pus-filled, Malformed, Slug-For-A-Butt *Psycrow *Professor Monkey-For-A-Head *Bob the Killer Goldfish *Number #4 *Evil the Cat *Malice the Dog *Henchrat *Evil Jim *Hamstenator *Turn-His-Eyelids-Inside-Out Boy *Zantor: Master of the Flying Toupee *Jaepius: God of Puns *Perpsichore: Goddess of Disco *Phlegmaphus: God of Nasal Discharge *Giant Fur-Bearing Trout *Curious George Amblin Entertainment *Fievel Mousekewitz *Marty McFly *Jennifer Parker *Emmett "Doc" Brown *Einstein *Clara Clayton Brown *Jules Brown *Verne Brown *Biff Tannen *Biff Jr. *Littlefoot *Cera *Ducky *Petrie *Spike *Chomper *Gudio *Ruby Peter Jackson *King Kong *Ann Darrow *Jack Driscoll *Carl Denham Illumination Entertainment *Minions (from Despicable Me) *Gru *The Lorax *Max *Duke Voice cast *Haley Joel Osment as Scott *Laura Bailey as Hannah *Jodi Benson as Betty *Bill Murray as Timothy *Lacey Chabert as Vicky *Corey Burton as Ralphie *Billy West as Woody Woodpecker, Wally Walrus, Smedley and Carl Denham *B.J. Ward as Winnie Woodpecker *Grey Griffin as Andy Panda and Ann Darrow *Tara Strong as Miranda Panda *Frank Welker as Chilly Willy (vocal effects), Einstein (vocal effects), Curious George (vocal effects) and King Kong (vocal effects) *Mark Hamill as Buzz Buzzard *Andrea Martin as Miss Meany *E.G. Daily as Knothead *Nika Futterman as Splinter *Dan Castellaneta as Earthworm Jim, Emmett "Doc" Brown, Evil Jim and Hamstenator *Jeff Bennett as Peter Puppy, Petrie and Jack Driscoll *Kath Soucie as Princess What's-Her-Name and Fievel Mousekewitz *John Kassir as Snott *Jim Cummings as Psycrow *Charlie Adler as Professor Monkey-For-A-Head *David Kaufman as Marty McFly *Cathy Cavadini as Jennifer Parker *Mary Steenburgen as Clara Clayton Brown *Thomas F. Wilson as Biff Tannen *Benji Gregory as Biff Jr. *Felix Avitia as Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Aria Curzon as Ducky *Rob Paulsen as Spike and Gru *Issac Brown as Chomper *Meghan Strange as Ruby *Chris Renaud and Pierre Coffin as the Minions *Maurice LaMarche as The Lorax Soundtracks/Songs Category:Sarah West's Ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Sonic879's ideas